Oblivious
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Ivan is oblivious to how strong he is. He keeps hurting Gilbert and Gilbert must make a difficult decision. Yaoi, PruRus, rated m for sMut. Terrible summary. One shot. XxX


Alright, here's a PrussiaXRussia one shot for you to enjoy. It's not all serious and Prussia is a bit OOC. Mentions of Spamano, Gerita, Franada, AuSwitz, TurkHun, PruHun, PrUk and DenKraine. smut at the end. Listened to The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides and reliased how much it fits some of the story. Sorry for the censoring. I'm not comfortable swearing even though I write smut *no sense made* Anyway, enjoy!

T xxx

* * *

"Gilbert! You're home!"

"Ja...I am..." I braced myself for the inevitable as I entered the living room.

"I've missed you." I was suddenly glomped by my boyfriend.

"Ja I missed you too. Now get off. I don't want sick people germs." He let go and I let out a breath, relieved to be free from his strong grip. I had been dating Ivan for a few months now; it had been an awkward start to the relationship but I had grown rather fond of the russian. We were both in the same year at school but he was ill today and his sisters had pushed for him to have the day off.

"Sorry. How has your day been." He sat back on his sofa among a fort of blankets and pillows. He looked quite adorable there, surrounded by softness with his scarf covering his face up to his slightly reddened nose.

"Fine. Tony has been all over his little bitch again-"

"Lovino?"

"Ja him, and Francis has been hanging around with some quiet kid who smells like pancakes. I was gonna ask them if they wanted to go somewhere after school but then thought I was better off just coming home. To see you mein leibe." He grinned at me and I kissed his forehead as I walked past to dump my stuff in the usual place I did round here.

Ivan was currently residing at his older sister's house after having decided to move out of his parents house because he got fed up of them. Katyusha worked a little way out of town and so didn't get back till late at night, sometimes not even bothering to come home and just choosing to stay round her boyfriend's house. His younger sister Natalia had gone back to Belarus for a few weeks to visit some friends and so she wasn't around to bother him. Even when she wasn't in Belarus she stayed at her parents house. In other words, we had a whole place to ourselves.

I had grown accustomed to coming round here. I usually went home with Ivan, dumped my bag in the same spot every night and then proceed to just spend time with my boyfriend. Occasionally we would watch a film, sometimes we would eat snacks and study for tests we weren't going to pass. But the times I enjoyed most were when I had Ivan's body pressed against mine, feeling the heat radiating from it, in a pure moment of passion and love.

What I didn't enjoy about these times however was the pain I felt waking up the next morning. It wasn't so much pain from the actual sex; my body was getting used to that now. It was more the pain of the bruises that covered my body from when Ivan would grip too hard or forget that certain things would hurt me. He didn't do any of it intentionally. He just wasn't aware of his own strength. Anyway, a little soreness was fine. You loosened yourself up and get on with life. And that's the way I had always done it.

~Waking Line~

One morning I had woken up for school only to realise it was nearly 10am. I was up and washed, quickly pulling back on my school trousers from yesterday as well as two of the shirts I kept round here for when I stayed over. I went downstairs, still not fully awake, to find Katyusha sitting in the kitchen eating cute mini pancake things.

"Morning sweetie! I didn't know you were here! You off? Ivan still ill?"

"Hey. Yeah and yeah. He kept waking up shaking last night even with like 200 blankets. He's still asleep at the moment though." As I went to the fridge to take out a can of coke to stuff in my bag, I stole the knife from the older girl's plate and used it to spread sour cream on a little pancake for myself. She just laughed as I shoved it into my mouth.

"Alright honey, I'll check on him before I leave and let you know how he is."

"Danke. See ya later." I spoke through a mouthful of blini and left the house, speed walking my way to school.

By the time I arrived I was about 10 minutes late to second lesson but by then I didn't even care. They could give me a late mark. I wasn't planning on doing anything but sleeping anyway. I was so tired from waking up the night before and trying to get Ivan to stop shaking.

"Mr Beilschmidt, so nice of you to join us." my teacher spoke from behind his desk. The rest of the class looked up from the work they had been set.

"Hm? Uh yeah. Hi." My mind was already heading for shut down mode.

"That'll be a detention for 10 minutes after school with me. Let's keep it at only 10 minutes shall we? Remove the hoodie please." I sighed, yet not even in my usual arrogant manner, just out of pure exhaustion, and removed the red hoodie I always wore. As usual I wore my long sleeved white shirt open over a black band T-shirt. No doubt I would get nagged at but they'd really given up trying to get me to wear regulation uniform.

As I settled down to get on with the task, I felt an absence on my neck. For a week I had been wearing a choker collar for the purpose of hiding the bruises that resided there. Today however, in my rush, I had forgotten to put it on, leaving my neck bare aside from the iron cross necklace that I never took off. That necklace though didn't cover the now slightly yellowing but still very visible bruises.

I was very self conscious throughout the lesson, being uncharacteristically quiet. I just had to hope the teacher hadn't caught sight of the marks. There was no way I could continue the day without my neck covered. So i decided to ask the one person I could count on.

"Hey Tony!" I waved at the spanish kid that had just walked out hand in hand with his latest toy. To be fair, he really seemed to love this kid. But still.

"Gilbert! I haven't seen you in a while!" Well maybe if you weren't always doing the Italian kid up the ass we would talk more.

"You only saw me yesterday! Anyway, I need a favour."

"Tonio, can we go? I'm f*cking bored." Shut up crap head.

"In a minute Lovi~. What do you need Gil?"

"I need your tie."

"Um..." JUST GIVE ME THE TIE.

"It will save Lovino the work of taking it off in the shed at lunch." Ha. They thought I didn't know. Lovino scowled at me and I smirked back as Tony started taking off his tie, still smiling.

"Ok Gil! Just get it back to me when you can!" I took the tie from him and grinned.

"Thanks buddy. You're a life saver." I patted him on the shoulder as I walked past him to the boys toilets.

Once alone in the toilets I stood in front of the sinks and unzipped my hoodie, beginning to button the white shirt. Before I had a chance to put on the tie, a very unexpected person entered the toilets.

Her light brown hair reached half way down her back and her short skirt and fitted shirt made it clear she was definitely a woman. She was also one of my friends. And my ex girlfriend.

"Lizzy you walked through the wrong door."

"The queue for the girls toilets was too long. Won't be a moment." She sang cheerfully as she went into one of the cubicles and locked the door.

I shook my head, chuckling to myself as I attempted to tie the tie. I had never learnt how to tie one. Sure my brother had tried to teach me but I've never listened to him. I was still trying to tie it when Elizabeta exited the cubicle a few moments later.

"Having trouble hun?" She asked whilst washing her hands.

"A little..." She dried her hands on some paper towels before taking the tie from me and beginning to tie it for me.

"Ya know...if they've been hurting you then you should probably tell someone. It's not good to keep stuff like that hidden." She finished tying and lay her hand gently on my cheek. I sighed. I couldn't lie to Lizzy.

"He doesn't mean to...he's just...oblivious to strong he is. I tell him when he's hurting me. And he says sorry and tries to be more gentle. But sometime he just can't help it." I frowned down at Elizabeta and she pressed a soft kiss to my nose.

"Next time he hurts you, just stop doing whatever it is you're doing. Sure you will probably be spending some time with you're friend Herr Left Hand, but it should get him to be a lot more careful."

"Thanks...I suppose you want something in return for that advice?"

"Yes! Pictures please! GIFs would be even better. I will actually stalk your tumblr!"

"Alright fine. Um...I'll leave first..then you can leave..because it would be very awkward if we leave together..." She nodded in agreement, grinning and I left the bathroom, making me way to the cafeteria where some of my friends might have been.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and noticed a text from Katyusha.

'Ivan is up and fine sweet pea, you can stop worrying now :) xxx'

I let out a relieved breath and replied a quick 'thanks' before claiming a nearby wall to lean on and then calling Ivan's mobile.

"Allo?"

"Hey Ivan, it's me babe."

"Ah! Gilbert!"

"How are you? Feeling any better than last night?"

"Um...da. I'm feeling good. What about you?"

"I'm alright. You know how you're really rough sometimes when we like...f*ck and stuff?" I was a master of words. I heard a 'mhm' from the other end and continued. "Well it has to stop. I think our english teacher may have seen the thumb marks on my neck from that time you pushed me down on the bed by my throat." it sounded worse that it actually was. He wasn't trying to kill me, he was just really into our make out session that night. "Nothing's happened yet but think of the damn hell we'll get if anyone finds out it's you that hurts me."

There was a brief silence on the other line.

"I don't mean to hurt you Gil..."

"I know you don't baby. You just need to be more gentle." The bell rang for 3rd lesson and I was surprised at how short break seemed today. "Anyway, I've gotta go now. I'll see you later on okay. But I can't stay."

"Okay. It's a shame though because I found a condom down the back of the sofa and thought we could make use of it."

"...I'll see what I can do. Love you."

"Love you too!"

I hung up the phone just as I walked into my German class. I loved this class because I got to relax through the whole thing, occasionally correcting my teacher's mistakes (her father was German but she had never lived in Germany) and embarrassing her in front of everyone. I waited to answer the register before putting in my earphones and closing my eyes, letting my mind drift away to the rhythms that played. I wasn't in the mood to pick on Fräulein Krämer today.

~Interrogating Line~

Eventually after a slow day of lessons with a boring lunch time it was 3:30 and I had to go to my detention. I was hoping for the usual, ya know, sit down in silence for 10 minutes, 'contemplating your wrong doings'. But of course, luck wasn't on my side today.

"Gilbert, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Well, I'm in your detention which means I do as you say whether I like it or not right?" I rolled my eyes unimpressed.

"It's just, I noticed earlier on...you had some bruises on your neck, that looked like someone had tried to strangle you. Are you having trouble at home?"

"No, actually, I'm not." I glared at her.

"Are you in a relationship?"

"I don't see how it's your business, but yes, I am in a relationship with someone I love very much."

"And...they're not hurting you at all?" I was fed up with her now.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but my personal life is for only me and my partner to know. You have no right to be digging around searching for court cases. So can we just get this detention over with so I can leave?"

She stared shocked for a moment before nodding and letting me taking my seat for the remainder of the detention. Soon it was over and I could make my way to Ivan's house.

~Heating Line~

The second my key was in the door I heard quick footsteps coming to greet me and no sooner had I got the door open was I attacked by a fierce kiss. Ivan was definitely feeling better that for sure.

Caught up in the moment, kisses him back passionately, I began to remove hoodie quickly followed by my borrowed tie and then my shirt, leaving me in only my black t shirt and jeans.

Ivan was already discarding of his scarf whilst kissing me, exposing the area of his flesh that was particularly sensitive. Pulling my lips away from his and catching my breath very quickly I pulled his head down a little further and pressed my mouth his neck, kissing it softly and hearing him moan. I loved that sound he made. So I flicked out my tongue and ran it across the throbbing jugular. He moaned louder and grabbed my shoulders, but before I had a chance to tell him to let go, his lips collided with mine once again, just as the back of my head collided with the wall in the hallway and my vision went black.

~Dramatic Line~

A few hours later I found myself stirring from a sleep I didn't remember drifting into. I appeared to be lying on the sofa in Ivan's house and I could hear Ivan's voice from in the kitchen.

"Natasha, slushat' moment! Mne bol'no Gilbert. Chto mne delat'?!" There was silence as I compared what Ivan had just said to my ''might-as-well-be-non-existant' Russian language skills. Eventually he spoke again, far angrier. "Vy ne pomozhet! Do svidaniya!"

Footsteps made their way to the front room where I now sat upright, my mind having just clicked with what had happened before I blacked out. I needed to have a serious talk with him now.

"Ivan."

"Oh great Gilbert! You're awake! Would you like something to eat or drink?" he grinned sweetly at me, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"No Ivan, I want to talk to you."

"Surely you need a drink though, da?" still smiling, trying to hide from what he had done.

"Vanya." His eyes made direct contact with mine when I called him by the name his sister's always did. They always used it affectionately and he always listened to them whenever they did. It must be a way of reassuring him that it's nothing bad. Using it now I felt a little guilty for making him feel nothing was going to happen when it was. "I need to talk to you." He sat next to me and I took a deep breath. Just say it. It needs to be said.

"I can't keep doing this Ivan. I know you don't mean it but you always bruise me, make me ache, you even knocked me out this time! How long will it be before you take it one step too far and I end up dead?!" I hated saying it purely because of the way his face contorted at the thought of my death. "So this is why, I have to leave. I can't keep putting my own life in danger like this! I love you Braginski, I really do, but I can't have a relationship like this." The first tear began rolling down his cheek and I had to look away to stop myself taking back my words. "Maybe we will be able to be together again some day but at the moment, you're too violent. So...I'll probably see you around and stuff." I hated how I left things like that but there were not more words to say. I simply picked up my bag and clothes from the hallway and left a sobbing Ivan completely alone without anyone to comfort him until at least tomorrow morning.

And I felt like such a dick.

~Time Lapsing Line~

A year had passed since I had broken up with Ivan. A year had passed since I'd seen him at all. He hadn't shown up to school the week after and I was beginning to worry about what he might have done. I couldn't call him because that would just make things awkward, so I did the completely less awkward thing and called his sister. I had fiddled with a loose thread of my t shirt as I waited for her to answer the phone and when she did she seemed less than pleased at my call. I tried to avoid being asked why I left him and just went straight to asking her where he had been the past week. Apparently he had bought a one way ticket to Russia and left the following morning. Now a year on, I had heard no more news on Ivan Braginski.

It was hard to forget about him. In that year he wasn't with me, I never did forget about him. Sure I had tried to date other people to get over him but none of them could live up to the high expectations Ivan had set. Admittedly, some came pretty close. There was an English punk I had dated for a month and half; he had a great taste in music, was great to talk to and wasn't hard on the eyes either. But that had ended when we both realised there was no love there. We remained friends however because, whether I loved him or not, he was still a pretty cool guy.

At some point, Roderich had broken up with Elizabeta when he found out he had fallen for a blonde Swiss dude. She was a little upset at first but then woke up to the fact she hadn't really been in love with him at all. That lead us to date for a total of 8 days and 5 hours before we both just accepted that we just didn't work as a couple. She soon found herself a slightly older Turkish guy who gave her a run for her money in the 'kick-ass' department and she seemed to love it that way.

In truth, I had tried to make a move on everyone possible to take my thoughts away from the blonde Russian who I missed spending my days with. I had even tried to hit on Lovino which was a big mistake because I nearly ended up castrated by Antonio. Who I had also gone after. Twice.

There really seemed to be no hope left for me to find love. Until I walked through the corridor at school and caught a clip of a conversation between a feminine Polish boy named Feliks, and a quiet boy with white hair named Emil who happened to be the cousin of Katyusha's boyfriend, Matthias. I say boyfriend. I didn't even know if they were still together, married or what.

"Like, I feel so so so sorry for Toris!"

"Yeah, Ivan coming back is just what I need right now. My brother won't let me out of his sight when he's back."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He couldn't be back. Why, after a whole year away, would he decide to come back? I shook it off as just me hearing things and carried on walking. However, I found myself catching clips of conversations on my way.

"Did you hear that Ivan Braginski has come back?"

"I can't believe Braginski has decided to return!"

"I feel sorry for everyone whose lives improved when he left."

I seemed to be knowledge amongst the other students, yet it was something I not been told yet.

"Gilbert!" I turned to where the voice was coming from and noticed my younger brother standing with his boyfriend, who looked an awful lot like Antonio's toy.

"Hey West! Apparently Ivan's back, why did no one tell me?"

"I was just about to actually. But Gilbert, you need to remember, it's been a whole year. He might not have feelings for you any more." If there was one person I didn't mind telling that I was still in love with Ivan it was my brother. Even if he was younger than me, I'd always looked to him for advice when I needed it and just as an outlet for the way I felt. "And you must not forget the reason you left him in the first place." I winced at that. Any memories of the day I left him made me feel awful.

"Alright whatever. Do you know where he is?"

"Ve~ Lovino texted me earlier saying that Ivan was hanging around with him and Antonio waiting for you and it was scaring him." Feliciano smiled sweetly and I ruffled his hair.

"Thanks kid. See you two later." And immediately I set off for the cafeteria, where I knew they would be.

And there he was, his signature scarf round his neck, sitting opposite a terrified spaniard and even more terrified italian. Before I could realise, I was striding towards their table and stopped myself just before I jumped on Ivan out of pure joy. Antonio and Lovino were staring at me, waiting for me to say something to him. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Ivan..." He turned to look at me, his eyes widening and shining as they reached mine.

"Gilbert!" He jumped up and hugged me tightly, though I didn't feel crushed in his arms at all. "I've missed you so much..."

"You would have seen me if you didn't go back to Russia, stupid..." I muttered but couldn't help smiling as I hugged him back.

"I couldn't stand seeing you if I couldn't have you. So I had to leave." He leant down to kiss me softly but I turned my head away. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I couldn't forget why I had left him in the first place. He looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry Ivan...it's just...I mean...you remember why I left you..."

"Da, but I have been practising being gentle! I only need one night to prove to you that I won't hurt you anymore...and if I leave a single mark on your body then you'll never have see me again, I promise. Just one night..?"

We stared at each other a moment while I considered it in my head. Well, pretended to consider it. In reality, I had known my answer the second he'd asked the question.

"Ja...okay...one night." I kissed his cheek lightly just as the bell went for first lesson. I was very aware that those in the cafeteria who had witnessed us would be gossiping all day but I really didn't care. I got a night with the man I loved and I was happy.

~Passionate Line~

Once inside Ivan's house again for the first time in a year, I felt like I nothing had changed at all. I dumped my stuff in the regular place and allowed Ivan to take my hand and lead me upstairs, in silence.

He locked the door of his bedroom when we were both inside and I sat on his bed, waiting for him. He sat opposite me and ran a cold hand down my cheek, cupping my chin in his fingertips and tilting my head up to him before gently seizing my lips with his own. This time, I didn't push him away. I kissed back with more vigour, having needed a kiss with this much love behind it for so long.

My arms found their way round his neck, my hands tangling themselves in his soft, light blonde hair as our kiss grew more and more passionate. His arms wound around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, again, very gently. I broke the kiss to breathe and began to slowly untie Ivan's scarf. Once the long piece of fabric had been disposed of on the floor he pulled off his shirt, revealed that pale, toned body with it's distinctive scars, I had missed so much, every flaw perfect in my eyes.

Placing his lips back on mine he began to remove my clothing and I assisted, only breaking our kiss when he pulled my t shirt over my head, my messed up hair then making him smirk.

I lay back on the bed, pulling him down with me, him moving his legs to rest on either side of my body as he kissed me with increasing passion and lust, not once grabbing me in such a way that would hurt me. I moaned into the deep kisses, running my hands across his smooth back. I could feel the heat in my crotch growing as he allowed me access to his mouth, out tongues battling for dominance.

His hand reached down to undo my belt, every so often brushing palm over the expanding bulge in my jeans, making me moan into the kiss. The second I was able to remove my jeans I wasted no time, loving the feeling of being free from tight fabric. Ivan removed his jeans also and I noticed that he was also sporting a pretty impressive erection.

His hand slipped beneath the waistband of my boxers, seizing my member and making me gasp. I began panting as his hand moved up and down my shaft.

"I-Ivan~ Nngh..." as soon as I moaned out his name, he removed his hand and I pouted at him. "Why did you stop?" he didn't speak, only reached over to his draw and pulled out a small, nearly empty bottle of lubricant.

Squeezing the last of the lube from the bottle and coating his fingers in it, he removed my boxers and spread my legs, moving his fingers just over my entrance. He paused before going in.

"Sorry, it's cold." I only smiled at him to show I was fine with it. It was necessary for him to prepare me. Sure I'd had sex during the year he was gone but I had always been top, so my body needed to readjust.

As his finger pushed in I shivered from the cold and squirmed a little uncomfortably at the intrusion.

"Are you okay?" Worry filled his voice. I nodded and instructed him to keep going. He pushed the digit further into me, moving it around a little until I seemed comfortable. Then he added another finger and began scissoring, stretching me out. I began to moan when I started to feel good and let out a gasp of pleasure as his fingers brushed over my prostate.

"A-again...right there." He did it again and I began to feel heat pooling in my stomach. He kept brushing that spot and I moaned and panted louder and louder. "I-Ivan~ I'm g-gonna come~" and that's when he pulled out.

I felt empty and my dick was throbbing with the need to release. However I didn't complain as I knew why he had removed his fingers from inside me. After taking of his own underwear, he began to move forward until my face was level with his crotch. I knew exactly what I needed to do and so, grabbing the base of his member I took it into my mouth, teeth grazing the tip and making him moan softly.

I took it in as far as I could, sucking vigorously, loving the sounds he made when he was enjoying himself. I made sure to completely coat his shaft with saliva and eventually he pulled away from my mouth, wiping a bit of liquid from the corner of my mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"F*cking yes." He smiled but I could tell he was still nervous of hurting me.

He positioned himself at my entrance, breathing heavily for a few seconds before pushing himself into me. I winced at the pain, having forgotten how it felt to take something this big. He paused when he noticed my face contort in pain.

"Please be okay, Gilbert..."

"I'm...I'm fine. Just...keep going." He did as he was told, pushing slowly all the way in. Once he was fully in I let myself adjust to way he felt inside my body. For the first time in so long, I felt complete. I pulled him down to kiss me and he did so, softly, a kiss filled with pure adoration.

"Ich liebe dich Ivan...so so much...

"Ya tebya lyublyu slishkom..." He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. He then repeated that same movement, building up a steady rhythm, panting in time with his thrusts and my moans.

"I'm gonna...gonna come..."

"Nggh~" Came the muffled reply from Ivan who had buried his head in my shoulder.

We both released at the same time, the heat filling my insides being something I had missed feeling. We stayed still and silent for a moment in exhaustion until eventually Ivan pulled out of me, rolling over to lay beside me on the sheets, placing his head on my chest and closing his eyes. We'd clean up tomorrow.

I watched him sleep for a moment, singing softly until I felt my own heavy eyelids closing. We then lay there, in complete bliss, in a position I would hope to fall asleep in with Ivan for every night of the rest of my life.

* * *

Sorry for the mistakes, I hope the story wasn't too awful. Drop me a reveiw? Danke *chu*

Translations:

Ja-Yes (German)

Da-Yes (Russian)

Danke-Thanks (Russian)

Blini-A pancake often eaten as breakfast in Russia.

Herr-Mister (German)

Frälein-Miss (German-outdated and seen offensive by many young women in Germany nowadays)

Natasha, slushat' moment! Mne bol'no Gilbert! Chto mne delat.?!- Natasha, listen a moment! I hurt Gilbert! What do I do?! (Russian)

Vy ne pomozhet! Do svidaniya!- You're no help! Goodbye! (Russian)

Ich liebe dich- I love you (German)

Ya tebya lyublyu slishkom- I love you too (Russian)

I did use google translate for the Russian sentences cos I don't know Russian xD

Review bitte?

T xxx


End file.
